Unlikely partners
by Theneversky
Summary: Bond is a vampire hunter and Q is a vampire. Q is not a sparkly vampire, in fact, he actively despises them. But they are becoming a MAJOR probelm for Bond (because they can now feed in the day AND night) and for Q because he really just hates them. Finding themselves in an unlikely partnership, they work together to stop DUN DUN DUN the cullens (well...sort of) K for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

The cold stabbed sharply at the exposed skin around Bond's eyes. He was wrapped up from head to toe with his eyes exposed. The 'heat trapping' visors he is advised to use are useless pieces of crap he adamantly refuses to wear. In his opinion, they do more damage than good. Fogged up goggles and an impaired sight will have your throat ripped out before your fingers can even brush the smooth wood of your stake.

The sharp sound of a twig being snapped underfoot jerks Bond's attention toward the underbrush directly behind him. He swings around, stake in hand, and stills his body completely. Sinking low to the ground to seek a somewhat petty cover from the small bushes scattered at his feet.

"Don't bother. I already know you're there. If I didn't, I would never have broken the stick."

Bond freezes. His eyes swivel up to a tall, thin figure emerging from the thick, black trees 50 paces away. The swollen silver moon casts eerie shadows upon the young dead man. He mustn't have been more than 25. A shame to have such a young soul destroyed. But it wasn't his job to pity them; it was his job to kill them. Bond mimicked the vampire's casual demeanour and let the stake fall to his side. The cold blue eyes belonging to the vampire followed the stake's path intently. Only when he thought it safe, did he speak again.

"So! Out for a late night hunt are we? Bit dangerous out here isn't it?"

Finding his voice, Bond responded coolly "The daylight's not much safer. Not anymore." The last part escaped his lips as a growl. Low and hard but he knew the vampire heard him, not matter how far away he was.

"Ah yes. Bit of a worry isn't it? Personally I hate them. The bastards are practically mocking their own kind."

"So not you then? You still burn?"

"to a crisp! Personally speaking, burning sounds a lot more appealing than sparkling." The young Vampire had begun pacing back and forth across the little clearing they were in. Bond could just make out the disgusted curl of his lips from where he stood. His initial impression of him changed from horror and disgust to wonder. This one was…different, still dangerous, but somehow a little bit off.

"So how are they doing it then? Walking in the light?"

"_The daytimes_, as I like to call them, don't like to share much. Well, that's how it used to be." There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye now. Something that made Bond very uneasy.

"'How it used to be?'"

The twinkle turned into an expression of smug satisfaction. "Wow! You really don't know anything do you?" his thin lips tugged up into a sly smile revealing razor sharp fangs on his upper and lower rows of teeth. A small trickle of fear slid down Bond's spine. Gripping the stake just a little tighter, he composed himself before speaking. He would not _quiver_ under him.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to stand here all night in the bloody freezing cold just to get two words of use out of you?"

Bond took two small steps back when the vampire standing across from him made a sound. A sound he had never heard a vampire make before. The vampire began to chuckle. So soft that if it weren't for his lack of a heartbeat, Bond might have thought him almost human.

"Well, while the latter does sound so much better, I came here to bargain for the former." The un-dead young man dropped his good humour and faced Bond straight on. In the blink of an eye, he crossed twenty paces. "I will tell you everything you want to know, I will answer any question you ask. For a price."

Bond's blood ran cold in his veins. His heart beating at a frighteningly fast pace, he said: "Name it."

Before Bond could blink, the boy was mere inches from his face. His breath caught in his throat, he tried to take a step back away from the cold creature in front of him. He should kill him. He _knows _he should. But this could be their biggest lead yet. And there was no way he was going to waste it.

"Immunity."

A little bit of pressure left Bond's chest as confidence began to pump its way back into his blood. That could be arranged.


	2. Chapter 2

Bond wanted to kill him. Every nerve, every cell in his body screamed at him to plunge his stake deep into the vampire's chest. He had trained, for two decades to become the lethal hunter he is now, but none of his training had prepared him for this. A vampire, and a hunter, partners. It was absurd to think that Bond was _protecting _him. But by the looks of him, he needed it. He was scrawny, pale and weak. The entire journey back to the MI-6 paranormal HQ, Bond had time to mull over why this young vampire, who apparently liked to be called Q because his full name is embarrassing, would want to sell out his own kind and why he hates then so much. Bond knew he could just ask him. After all, he had agreed to give him immunity, but Bond preferred to ponder it on his own. And he wasn't exactly up for a chit-chat session with a vampire. However apparently, Q was.

"I'm surprised you haven't started dumping shit tonnes of questions on me. I thought you'd want to start immediately."

Bond gave an irritated grunt in reply. Q didn't hear the warning. With a small giggle and a little skip in the snow, he continued on.

"I've got to admit, I'm a little shocked. I thought that stake was going in my chest no matter what I said."

Bond curled his fingers into fists. Why him? Why did this vampire had to choose him to bargain with?

"Because I saw you. I _really _saw you." Q whirled around and threw his hands up in defence, never breaking stride. "Don't worry; I was a shocked as you are. I saw in you that you had the heart, and the brains, to trust me."

A deep sick feeling settled in Bond's gut. He hated that the vampire could read him. Mentally, he threw up his protective walls he'd been trained to use against a vampire's telepathy. Q just grinned. But something else nagged at Bond. A vampire could read anyone's mind, but it took a lot to read one's heart. Bond hadn't met this vampire before, so the question of 'how' still swirled like a lazy breeze through his mind. He changed the subject.

"So how are they doing it? Walking in the light?" Q sighed and stopped for half a beat so that he now walked side by side with Bond. His long thin fingers shoved deep inside his ratty threadbare trousers that were now so small they exposed the skin of his ankles. The cold didn't bother him so he couldn't bring himself to mind much.

"I don't know." He replied simply. Obviously, that wasn't what Bond wanted to hear.

Bond stopped mid step. "What!? You don't know _how? _What they hell are we protecting you for then?" Q just giggled at his incredulous expression and turned to face him.

"I don't know _how _they're doing it. But I know _who_ is doing it. And that is a valuable piece of information my friend."

"I'm not your friend." Bond's face twisted with an indignant expression. Q frowned, rather displeased.

"Fine. My _acquaintance _then." The Hunter seemed to accept that and kept walking. They were close now. Bond couldn't wait until he could dump this vampire off to M and have him deal with it. Bond just wanted to sleep. 17 hours straight spent in almost below zero conditions was enough to make even the best of hunters worn down. His hunts had been extended so drastically because of the light walkers. So you can imagine his desperation to put an end to this stupidity. Sparkly vampires? Bond could almost laugh. Almost. 

Q opened his mouth to speak again when a huge black building shaped like a shoe box loomed up in the distance. In no time, they were there. Bond was punching in his security code into the small pad to the left of two thick metal doors. Q could smell the vervain running through the veins of every centimetre of the place. Q fiddled with his hands, shoving them in and out of his pockets over and over waiting for Bond's retinal scan to finally let him through. A tingle of nerves zipped through him at the huge doors slid open. Bond didn't even glance back at Q before he entered into the gloomy building ahead. He didn't need to, Q was right behind him.

To be fair, Q didn't know what he expected. But seriously, this place was _bland_. Just a bunch of plain featureless halls twisting this way and that with a few doors peppered along the walls every now and then. Bond had ordered him to stay close the entire time in case they came across another hunter. The chance, he assured him was slim. They would all be in one place that night. Q had felt a little reassured until Bond had mentioned that they would all be in the place they were headed. Joy. Finally, they reached a red wooden door at the end of one of the boring corridors. Bond turned to him then.

"I'm going to open this door. Stay behind me and don't say a word until you're allowed to."

"When will I know I will be allowed to speak?" Bond's only reply was turning his back on Q and twisting the door knob. Q gulped. As soon as the door was swung open, Q understood why Bond had wanted Q behind him. His huge imposing figure blocked Q not only from the approximately twenty hunters in the room beyond but also the artificial sun light. He now understood why they were all so tanned. Dressed in complete black clothing from the neck to the toe, the hunters all congregated in a large room with a huge screen showing surveillance at the opposite end of the door. From huge bright lights on the ceiling, UV rays were showered down into the room and bathed the hunters in security. Well, this did put quite a kink in things.

Peering over the huge hunters shoulder, he could see a few hunters glancing up at Bond standing on the threshold of the door. There were no cries of alarm, no shouts of 'VAMPIRE!' At least, that was until Bond turned abruptly, roughly grabbed Q's shoulder and threw him into the room. The UV rays worked instantly on his exposed skin. Huge patches of burning flesh began to bubble and sizzle. Q hissed and screamed and desperately tried to claw his way back to the safety of dark cool corridor. During his vain struggles, he became faintly aware of the hunters pulling out stakes, rosemary beads, garlic and holy water. His favourite beverage.

He gave up trying to reach the door and curled into a ball, awaiting his death by being burnt to a crisp. Lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I thought I should probably update. So sorry it has taken this long. I just haven't been happy with the previous attempts. I don't even know If you guys are going to like this one. But hey, let me know how I'm doing yeah? And I promise its going to get exciting soon. So stay tuned **___

With eyes that burned like fire and voice that stung, was a man. Q wondered, however, if that were in fact true. His wicked stare and cunning smile suggested he was no man, but rather, a spider. With malicious intent and no mercy to give. Shoulders slumped and an ache had formed deep in his back due to the wooden chair he was seated on.

"Stop lying."

A scream ripped from his throat as his skin burned and seared. He forced air into his lungs to stop the rising bile. His hair dripped searing droplets of the garlic water on his cheeks.  
"I'm. Not. _Lying!" _He hissed out through gritted teeth. Why wouldn't he understand? Whoever _he_ was, Q presumed he had some serious daddy issues to be this messed up. He couldn't be sure, but he was pretty sure this had been going on ever since he passed out from UV exposure…which was about twelve hours ago. Through that entire time, the response hadn't changed. Q was pretty proud of himself for that. If he was being completely honest, he expected to cave hours ago and lie to the man just so he could stop the pain. The only problem being he was stubborn as hell.

Q's blue eyes pierced into his captors before he let his head fall and hang limply between his shoulders. He only gave the slightest of flinches when a door is swung open with an ear-splitting screech. Harsh golden light pierces his eyes in his peripherals. A dark silhouette makes its way into the room. The low gravelly voice isn't immediately familiar to Q, but when it is, he curls his hands into fists and begins to strain against his bonds.

Q can understand that a hunter has no reason to trust a vampire, but Q-a vampire- trusted that hunter. That should've been their first clue that he wasn't lying. Maybe it was.

"Bond! You've finally decided to grace us with your presence. Come, he's almost broken."

"How can he break when he has nothing to hide?"

Q's head snapped up as he felt shock resonate through his body. If the hunter- Bond- trusted him, then why was he…?

"_What? _You honestly think, that this _parasite_ is telling the truth?!" Those venim eyes were blazing as he spat out at Bond.

Bond was calm, betraying nothing behind a mask of iron. Long sun tanned fingers toyed with a sprig of vervain carelessly as he began to speak.

"When I tossed him into the fake sunlight, I knew then that he hadn't lied about being a daytimer." Q smirked at the hunters choice of words. "Besides, this isn't about trust. It's about stopping world-wide massacre that could occur in a single 24 hour time period. This singular vampire is our biggest chance yet. We don't _need _to trust him, M."

Ah, so his torturer had a name. Well, an initial. M fumed silently from where he stood. Only Q couldn't care less, his eyes were transfixed on Bond. He could see him, really see him, like he had in the forest. Deep oranges and reds swirled and mixed around the hunter's large form. He was telling the truth. The colours swirled and pulsed with light so vibrant Q began to feel his head ache. But he didn't dare look away. He was afraid if he stopped looking now, he may never see it again. Eventually, he realised his jaw was hanging open. With a firm _click_ he shut it and flicked his eyes over to M. Nothing. No aura, no readings, nothing. He was almost 99% sure that if anyone else walked into the room right now he wouldn't see anything on them either.

Bond was…Q was lost for words, wildly trying trap his thoughts long enough to explain this. He had never been able to read an aura so clearly before. Never.

Bond soon became aware he was being stared at. Razor sharp eyes sliced into Q as he stared back at the vampire.

"_Beautiful." _The word slipped so smoothly from his lips Q wasn't aware he had said it until Bond's face grew stormy. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean _you!" _Q shut his mouth quickly when he saw the dark look he was receiving from Bond. He'd explain later.

Bond spun quickly out of the room leaving Q still strapped to a chair with a maniac with a scalpel. Alarm spiked through him as M moved closer toward him. A dark gleam in his eye and malicious intent caused Q to splutter out "Please no more, please!" He closed his eyes and braced for the next blow. A blow that never arrived. When he opened his eyes again, his bonds were un-done and the room was empty. His scramble to get out of the vervain laced leather was a clumsy and ungraceful one. He was free. Well, sort of.

Bond was back, and this time, he had brought a gift.

"Aw, you really shouldn't have. If I'd known compliments were the way to your heart I would've started puking rainbows at you."

Bond's only acknowledgment of the remark was a small growl followed by shoving a bundle of clothes into Q's arms.

"What's this?"

"You're going to need to it in."

"Um yeah, but in case you didn't realise, I can't walk in the sunshine like my-" Q bit the end of his sentence off quickly.

"Your what, Q?"

"Never mind. Where do I change?" Bond studied him for a few seconds before pointing to a black door opposite the room they were in. The small smile that crept onto Bond's face stopped Q in his tracks. Q was simultaneously afraid and exhilarated by it. It looked so…genuine. And that terrified him.

"As soon as you get those clothes on, you're going to start tell me everything Q. I don't care how long it takes."

Q ignored the sick feeling swelling in his gut and headed for the looming black door in front of him.


End file.
